Hershey's Kisses
by CiaraFael
Summary: It all started with a Hershey's Kiss. I do not own InuYasha or it's Characters. I also make no money from this, it is merely for pleasure.


Sesshomaru watched wide eyed and shocked as his father kissed his step-mother. 'What were they doing that for?' He wrinkled his small nose at the couple, and turned to walk away, softly stepping on small feet.

"Happy Valentine's Day my love." Toga said softly to his wife before hugging her and settling his face into the crook of her neck.

The eight year old furrowed his eyebrows and made his way towards the playroom. What was the purpose of this Valentine's Day? The quiet taps of small feet could be heard as he came closer to the room full of his and his younger brother's friends. Sesshomaru walked through the door and was suddenly stumbled into by a female mass with black hair and blue eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Sess!" Kagome smiled with a grin that was missing a few teeth. The six year old girl pushed a Hershey's Kiss towards him and watched him expectantly with her innocent blue eyes.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru muttered, staring at the object in his hands. Taking a delicate sniff he held it to his nose for further inspection.

"It's a kiss." Staring at him, frustrated and slightly bored, she explained. "You give kisses on Valentines. I gave you my kiss."

A soft pink drifted over Sesshomaru's cheeks. "Kagome, this isn't a kiss." He quickly stated, slightly glaring at the young girl. Irritated at her foolishness.

"It is too. My momma said!" Kagome pouted, and crossed her arms.

"This Sesshomaru says it is not." His eyes narrowed.

"This Kagome says it is." Her small eyes mimicked his. "What else would a kiss be?"

"Must this Sesshomaru teach you everything?" He grumbled to himself before leaning down and pecking the girl quickly on the cheek. "That is a kiss!"

Sesshomaru watched with a smug look as Kagome scrunched her nose up and rubbed her cheek. "I liked my kisses better." She said before walking back over to her seat next to Sango; away from the boys on the other side of the room. Boys were icky, they chased you around with frogs, and flicked boogers at you.

He looked down once again at the small candy in his hand, and slowly unwrapped it, before licking lightly at the top. Wiping his mouth off, he quickly tossed out the candy and its wrapper. What was so great about that candy? He liked his kisses better; at least she did not smell bad.

Kagome watched as the boy threw away the candy she had given him and pouted. Maybe, he did not like them. Her palm again rubbed at her cheek. Boys were so gross; why did he put slobber on her cheek; that was not a kiss. It was more like a dog licking the face of its owner.

Kagome giggled lightly at the image of Sesshomaru as a puppy.

"What's so funny Kagome." Sango looked over at her with a confused look on her face,

"Sess is like a puppy." She giggled again, "He gave me a kiss on the cheek, like the puppy back home."

Sango's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth.

"What's the matter Sango?" Kagome watched her friend, a little scared about what she was going to say.

"You're having a baby." Sango stared at her.

"What? Why is that?" Kagome looked at her wide eyed.

"Mom said that babies come when a boy kisses a girl. So you are having a baby, and she said that when girls have babies, they have to get married." Sango stared at her friend, wide eyed and shocked.

"I don't wanna baby." Sniffling, Kagome rose crossing her arms. "And I don't wanna marry Sessh."

"You have to!" Sango cried, "You getsa ring, and a dress, and that makes you married."

"How do you know?" Kagome looked at Sango confused.

"I saw it on my Momma's soap apron. But you have to find Sess and tell him to marry you!" Small hands pushed Kagome towards the door, and soon both of the girls were running towards Sesshomaru's room.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Slowly, Sesshomaru made his way and opened the door to see two girls glaring at him.

"You have to marry Kagome. You made her have to have a baby." Sango stated bluntly staring at the somewhat older boy.

"I did not." Sesshomaru stared back.

"Did too." Kagome pouted. "So we have to get married. With a ring. It's your fault. You gave me a kiss." Kagome handed him a small ring and stuck her hand out.

Glaring at the two girls, Sesshomaru took the ring and slid it onto Kagome's thumb.

"I pronounce you man and wife." The other girl nodded. "You may kiss …." She paused.."I don't know what comes next."

The two stared at the girl with the same glower on their face, and spoke at the same time. "I am not kissing him/her."

Fast Forward 15 years:

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said smiling at the young couple.

The man looked down at the woman and smirked slightly as if recalling something humorous. "No backing out of the kiss this time."

"You started that." She grinned back as he leaned forward.

"Actually, you started it, I am finishing it."

**Authors Note: I had a random plot bunny, and this was the result. ^-^ Cute SessKag fluff. Because I love the fluff. Please let me know what you think. Happy Valentine's Day.**


End file.
